Heat Beaters
"Heat Beaters" is the first segment in the thirty-seventh episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Cricket and Remy play a contentious game of “H-O-R-S-E” on the hottest day of the year. Plot It is the hottest day in Big City and the Green Family is at home trying to stay cool with only a small fan that Gramma Alice is hogging to herself. Luckily, Bill had bought a new air conditioner that apparently was on clearance. A very cool Remy shows up at the Green Residence, offering up a game of H-O-R-S-E for Cricket. Remy insists that they play to uphold a "rivalry" like his idols basketball players Wizard Williams and Ricky Stork. Cricket politely turns him down, but when Remy states that Cricket is "forfeiting" the match, Cricket suddenly decides to go out and play with Remy despite Bill's concerns. Cricket is tired and exhausted from the heat, but Remy is virile and able to successfully shoot hoops. Cricket decides to get to the bottom of Remy's immunity to the high temperature when he notices that he is licking a blue liquid on his shirt. The rest of the Green Family set their new AC and place the setting on "Forever Winter" much to their delight. When it gets too cold for their liking, Bill tries to turn it down, but the touch control pad freezes over and the entire interior of the house proceeds to freeze up. Cricket finally tears Remy's shirt off to learn that he has tied numerous popsicles to his body to beat the heat. Remy explains that he is tired of losing to Cricket at H-O-R-S-E (Cricket legitimately thought Remy liked losing) and that he wanted to win for once. As the two argue, it suddenly gets hotter and Cricket demands that they have a real game throughout the city by "adapting" to the heat. Back inside the house, Tilly proceeds to get lost in her thoughts, Nancy and Alice get into an argument and Bill ponders over burning his wood carvings for heat. Cricket and Remy make various shots throughout the city, but proceed to become delusional. They have a vision of Wizard Williams and Ricky Stork arriving to tell them to get out of the heat, but they misinterpret it as them valuing their friendship over a game. Cricket lets Remy "win", but the two are just tumbling in the street where Officer Keys spots and rescues them. Back at the house, Bill burns his carvings as Tilly comes to her senses and Nancy and Alice make up. Keys arrives with the boys and kicks down the door, allowing the extreme cold and extreme heat to mesh together. Keys enters the house and declares that the temperature is perfect. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Wendi McLendon-Covey as Nancy Green * Zeno Robinson as Remy Remington * Andy Daly as Officer Keys * Karl-Anthony Towns as Wizard Williams and Ricky Stork Trivia * This episode implies that the rest of Big City law enforcement does not care for Officer Keys much. * When the Greens are totally frozen over, Tilly makes a face that resembles Jack Nicholson from the ending to The Shining where his character Jack Torrance freezes to death. * Some of the settings on the AC include: "Dang, that's a chill", "Arctic", "Forever Winter" and "Frostbite". * A sign reveals that a Croblins 4 is coming, though it is only the Croblins 3 sign just with a four stapled over it. * Moral: Don't let competitiveness get in the way of your friendship. Gallery Heat Beaters Still 1.jpg Heat Beaters Still 2.jpg External links * Heat Beaters on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Big City Greens episodes